Robbie Rotten
Robbie Rotten is the main antagonist in Lazy Town. He dislikes fun, noise, exercise, and health. He wants everyone to be lazy and wants to get rid of Sportacus. I mean, honestly, I think he's the protagonist because It's called LAZY town, not Getoffyourassandexercise Town. So really, he's just trying to restore the town to it's former glory. Bio in the Show Robbie is the main anagonist of the show who dislikes, Fun, exersise and good health. but despises Sportacus & Stephanie the most because they enforce everything Robbie hates. Robbie tries to get the Kids of Lazy town to not exersise too much and to eat junk food, but is thwarted by Sportacus and his healthy lifestyle, which is why he wants Sportacus out of town. Robbie's disguises * Rob U. Blind, the Traveling Salesman (Episode 2: Defeeted) * Lazycus (Episode 2: Defeeted) * The Mailbox '''(Episode 3: Sports Day) * '''Sherlock Foams, Private Eye (Episode 6: Swiped Sweets) * Sportacus (Episode 8: Sportafake) * The Birthday Fairy (Episode 9: Happy Brush Day) * Scottie the Scoutmaster (Episode 10: Lazy Scouts) * Dr. Rottenstein (Episode 11: Dr. Rottenstein) * Rottenbeard (Episode 12: Rottenbeard) * Purple Dinosaur (Episode 13: Cry Dinosaur) *'Ice Cream Man' (Episode 15: the Laziest Town) * Royal Messenger (Episode 19: Prince Stingy) * The Rotten Kid and Gorilla (Episode 21: Play Day) * Soccer-Bot 6000 (Episode 24: Soccer Sucker) * Miss Roberta, Manners Expert (Episode 25: Miss Roberta) * Mayor Fordmil Meansbad (Episode 27: Secret Agent Zero) * Santa Claus (Episode 29: LazyTown's Surprise Santa) * Purple Cow (Episode 30: Robbie's Greatest Misses) * Giant Carrot, Giant Apple, and Giant Banana (Episode 31: Sports Candy Festival) * Zobbie the Space Alien (Episode 33: Ziggy's Alien) * Johnny B. Badd (Episode 35: Rockin' Robbie) * Ghost (Episode 36: Haunted Castle) * Giant Purple Bush (Episode 37: Little Sportacus) * Garbage Man (Episode 38: Trash Trouble) * Mayor Meanswell (Episode 39: Double Trouble) * Snow Monster (Episode 40: The LazyTown Snow Monster) * Roberto the Ringmaster (Episode 41: The LazyTown Circus) * Professor H.R. Rottenein (Episode 42: School Scam) * Rob R. Robley, Newsman (Episode 43: Pixel TV) * The Purple Legend (Episode 43: Pixel TV) * Chef Robert (Episode 43: Pixel TV) * Gorilla (Episode 43: Pixel TV) * The Shaking Cup Man (Episode 44: Friends Forever) * The Stamp Guy (Episode 45: Energy Book) * The Giant Wall Builder (Episode 46: Birthday Surprise) * Bob Wired, Technician (Episode 47: LazyTown goes Digital) * The Big Bad Wolf (Episode 49: Once Upon A Time) * The Dance Instructor (Episode 51: Dancing Dreams) * The Big Bad Wolf, Sportacus (Episode 53: Little Pink Riding Hood) * Lazy Scout Master Gerenal (Episode 54: Scavenger Hunt) * 'Mayor Statue, Museum Incpector '(Episode 58: The Purple Panther) * 'The Purple Knight '(Episode 59: The Purple Knight) * 'Serigo Rottaldo '(Episode 61: The Lazy Cup) * 'Chef Rottenfood '(Episode 62: Сhef Rottenfood) *'An Alien '(Episode 65: Let's Go to the Moon) *'Abraham Lincoln '(Episode 66: The Last Sports Candy) *'James McGrup, Lollipop Salesman '(Episode 68: New Kid in Town) *'Biff Rottenstern '(Episode 69: Time to Learn) *'The Royal Training Master '(Episode 70: Princess Stephanie) *'Bobby Bird '(Episode 71: Ziggy's Talking Teddy) *'The Wizard '(Episode 72: The Wizard of LazyTown) *'The Hunter '(Episode 73: The Baby Troll) *'The Fortune Teller '(Episode 74: The Fortune Teller) *'The Ghost '(Episode 75: Ghost Stoppers) *'The Tourist, The Mummy '(Episode 77: Mystery of the Golden Pyramid) Live! Appearance Trivia * He didn't appear in The Great Egg Mystery and Trapped in Los Angeles. *it is rumored by Fans, that he was inspired by Dr.Suess' "The Grinch". gallery Robbie Rotten.jpg Images.jpeg Robbie.png Image.png Image (2).png Image (3).png Image (4).png Image (5).png Image (6).png Image (7).png 3.gif vlcsnap-2015-02-04-00h02m58s18.png vlcsnap-2015-02-04-00h03m45s117.png lz-2009-03-011-200-150.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-46-56-311.jpg lz-2009-03-014-200-150.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-47-06-986.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-47-09-736.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-48-16-515.jpg lz-2009-03-016-200-150.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-48-22-704.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-48-21-754.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-48-25-841.jpg bandicam 2015-06-21 22-48-33-129.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-21-59-790.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-22-25-536.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-22-41-488.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-23-39-195.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-23-45-680.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-23-48-965.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-23-51-882.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-02-203.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-11-611.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-15-133.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-24-35-694.jpg bandicam 2015-06-25 00-25-20-106.jpg Bandicam 2015-06-28 04-56-00-583.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Disguises Category:Robbie of disguises Category:Episodes Category:Villains Category:Bad Tempers